In brief, however, the present invention relates couplers for attaching an accessory, such as an excavator bucket, to an excavator arm of an excavator. Generally a coupler will comprise one or two jaws (or grooves, hooks or slots) and one or two latches for selectively securing (or releasing) one or two attachment pins of the accessory in the or each jaw (or groove, hook or slot).